My princess
by KuroganeNoLoke
Summary: La leyenda del dragón y la princesa que nunca pudieron estar juntos/ tiempo después se "reencuentran" pero ¿lograran estar juntos esta vez? /
1. c1 la leyenda

**_Ciaossu! para los que se dieron cuenta esta historia la subi hacia algun tiempo pero estaban tantas letras juntas que se hacia dificil leer y entenderla asi que decidi reescribirla en solo 1 capítulo y lo mejor posible jejeje gracias a sus reviews ! _**

_PatashifyDragneel: __**muchas gracias por leer! me alegra que te gustara!**_

_Roci-chan heartfillia: __**gracias por amar mi historia *puke a rainbows***_

_Alex Darklight: __**saludos tambien! pues hubiera sido mas largo pero la flojera gana hohohooho!**_

_Tskihime: __**gracias por leerla tambien!~~**_

* * *

Ni Fairy Tail ni sus personajes me pertenecen son completamente de Hiro Mahima troll sensei

* * *

**My princess**

**Pareja: Natsu x Lucy**

_Oh la dulce ilusión del amor furtivo_  
_Un sabor agridulce al ver como desaparece la fina doncella, _  
_Cierra el telón desapareciendo en una cortina de humo,_  
_Entre la neblina aparece una figura diferente,_  
_el ángel obscuro hace su aparición sonriendo ante el caballero_

_- ¿sería una molestia pedirle que olvide a la doncella?_

_- No la olvidaré robó mi corazón_

_- Guarde el recuerdo de la fugitiva que la dama que se desvanece algún regresara esbozando su sonrisa descuidadamente_

* * *

**NOTA: se me ocurrió gracias con una amiga hohohoho**

* * *

En algún lugar, existía cierto lugar dentro de Magnolia un pequeño pueblo llamado Hargeon, era pequeño pero todos los que habitaban eran felices junto con los reyes que gobernaban al pueblo, Layla y Jude Heartfilia, la reina según los habitantes poseía un rostro sereno adornado por una hermosa y sincera sonrisa, y Jude poseía unos rasgos serios pero era bastante amable, reinaba la paz en Magnolia-Hargeon gracias al consejo mágico,

.

Los Heartfilia sólo tuvieron una pequeña hija Lucy, era el reflejo exacto de su madre, también en carácter, creció en un ambiente de amor y tranquilidad pero cierto día un gremio oscuro con el nombre de Grimoire Heart.

.

Llegaron arrasando con toda Magnolia, el caos no disminuyó de ninguna forma, el gremio oscuro pedía un sacrificio para el "dragón" Salamander, un poderoso y furioso dragón color rojizo, pero no pidieron cualquier sacrificio, querían a la heredera al trono, la pequeña Lucy Heartfilia, a penas con 16 años Jude la ofreció al aquel obscuro gremio sin remordimientos, Layla murió por proteger a la niña, ya no quería ver a esa despreciable criatura con sus ojos.

.

Grimoire Heart solo lanzó una risa sádica sin compasión a la pequeña que lloraba al intentar huir, el Salamander la devoraría y no había escapatoria, apretó los ojos pero el final no llegó, solo vio la obscuridad que la rodeaba, era un lugar oscuro, la única luz era una tenue y débil luz que conseguía entrar fugitiva mente atraves de una ventana cubierta por una fina y polvorienta cortina algo rota por los años, camine indecisa, no distinguía nada, pero tenía un miedo que se apoderaba de mi cada paso que daba, hasta que a mis oídos llego una voz, era calmada, gruesa, cortante… me detuve en seco cuando logré visualizar de donde provenía, mi voz no logró salir, mis piernas no respondían.

.

- **Como si tuvieras la necesidad de tener miedo…**

- **Como si pudieras escapar…**

**- COMO SI PUEDIERAS ESCAPAR DE MI!-**

**.**

No podía moverme, sin darme cuenta las lagrimas recorrían una y otra vez mis mejillas para luego desaparecer entre mi cabello, lo que veían mis ojos No era el imponente Salamander era un chico peli rosa mirándome y examinándome con su mirada seria,

.

De repente soltó un pesado suspiro y se dirigió a mí con paso lento y firme, mis impulsos me ayudaron a echar marcha atrás, pero para mi mala suerte hubo un pesado mueble que me obstruyó mi intento de huida,

Estiraba sus brazos bronceados y con más de una cicatriz, tenía miedo, sólo apreté mis ojos con fuerza,

Me equivoqué por mucho, sentí sus brazos envolviéndome mientras su rostro se acercaba a mi hombro susurrándome algo que me ayudó a tranquilizarme.

.

- **No me creas esa clase de persona, ellos te abandonaron… te dejaron a tu propia suerte… -**

- **E-ellos no lo hicieron con esa inten-**

**- TE SACRIFICARON PARA SALVARSE ELLOS MISMOS!... si algo puedo hacer por ti pequeña es cuidarte, no pensarás que te dejaré a la merced del gremio oscuro …. O si?-**

**.**

Esa noche fue cuando lloré como si nunca lo hubiese hecho, me aferré a su camisa que no distinguía el color y lloré hasta que no pude más…

.

_La gente suele hacerse una idea equivocada de la gente,_

_Suele juzgarla sin conocerla…_

_La visión suele engañarte…_

_No te muestra toda la realidad…_

_Si logras cerrar tus ojos te darás cuenta que existe una realidad diferente…_

_Es un nuevo mundo…_

_Un mundo donde solo hay paz…_

_Y a veces encuentras un tesoro sin forma ni color…._

_El amor y la amistad._

_._

Recuerdo perfectamente aquel día, aun acababa de amanecer, Salamander me llevó un cambio de ropa, dijo que debía pasar desapercibida, habían pasado unos meses apenas, me encontraba en una paisaje casi irreal a cualquier visión, estaba sentada en la hierba leyendo un libro grueso con varias páginas dobladas en puntas ya que lo había leído en muchas ocasiones atrás, su tapa estaba forrada por un cuero empastado ligeramente desgastado, cambiaba de página con mucha ligereza, Salamander NO…Natsu estaba recostado con sus manos detrás de su cabeza cerrando los ojos, su rostro me inspiraba una tranquilidad inmensa e indescriptible, me levanté sosteniendo entre mis brazos aquel antiguo libro y miré hacia atrás volteándome despacio, era una hermosa vista, un castillo, no era ni la mitad comparado con la mansión Heartfilia pero aquel era un lugar que compartía con su querido "dragón", él me trajo a este lugar tan irreal, todas las aventuras que pasamos, las personas que conocimos, los lugares que visitamos.

.

Aquel día que Natsu prometió cuidarme extendió su mano enfrente de mí, ofreciéndome aventuras, cuidado, nada me faltaría si permanecía con él, esa fue su promesa, esbocé una sonrisa para darle la mano y cerrar aquel trato pero la esquivo dándole un leve manotazo.

.

**- Ese es el trato PERO nada es gratis "princesa", a cambio deberás permanecer el resto de tu vida a mi lado…-**

Parecía triste, podía ver a través de sus ojos tristes todo el tiempo que permaneció en soledad, mientras la gente pasaba a su lado sin mirarle y sin tomarlo en cuenta, él estaba solo, y yo también, ambos necesitábamos de alguien.

**-Podemos cuidarnos mutuamente, reírnos, llorar, sonreír, pero a pesar de todo estaremos juntos para vivir todo eso, no me importa si solo estaré a tu lado por conveniencia tuya, solo quiero acompañarte en tu soledad… y así… ninguno se sentirá solo-**

**.**

Me miró incrédulo, me miraba como si estuviera hablando cosas erróneas, pero en vez de apretarme la mano me tomó por la muñeca y me miró de una forma seria que incluso llegó a asustarme, temblé un poco pero me alivié al ver que esbozo una sonrisa, no podía entender que pasaba por su mente cuando me jaló hacia él y me plantó un beso, era uno torpe pero a la vez muy dulce y cálido, tardé un poco en responderle pero lo hice, duramos largo rato así pero como toda criatura necesitábamos el preciado elemento llamado aire.

.

Después de "cerrar el trato" me llevó a recorrer Magnolia, fue un largo viaje hasta llegar a este, hace medio año Natsu me pidió matrimonio, no fue algo romántico, cada vez que lo recuerdo me entra una risa incontrolable,

**_"Hey Lucy, cásate conmigo"_**

Las lágrimas brotaban solas, creo que se asustó y me abrazó fuerte, no era de pena, era de felicidad, lo quería mucho, en ese instante todo parecía perfecto, éramos los dos felices solo con entrelazar nuestras manos, habían risas por doquier, un beso al amanecer, un abrazo de consuelo, era muy feliz con él, pero lo bueno nunca dura para siempre…

.

Fue una tarde en que el cielo estaba rojizo, no me agradaba para nada esa vista, corrí por todo el castillo buscándola, me tranquilicé al ves que estaba leyendo un libro en la biblioteca, al percatarse de mi presencia me miro con sus grandes ojos chocolate sonriéndome como solo ella sabía hacerlo, fue la última vez que pude verla sonreír de esa manera…

En esa tarde opaca y de mal vista, llegó una carta, era para Lucy… sus padres querían verla, me puse inquieto dándome vueltas por todas partes, me abrazó por el torso y dirigió su última mirada a mi…

.

**- No te preocupes Natsu, volveré pronto de acuerdo?-**

La besé como nunca lo había hecho, algo en mi, muy dentro me decía que no tenía dejarla irse… la hice mía… la primera y última vez que pude tenerla entre mis brazos, quería retenerla pero no pude, fui un cobarde, un tonto… antes de subirse a aquel carruaje se volvió a mí y me besó, fue corto y dulce, no creo que exista persona más amable y cariñosa que ella,

**- Sólo espérame Natsu, volveré pronto…-**

**.**

Todo estaba negro, solo veía obscuridad, la soledad me invadía, sentí un hueco en lo profundo de mi corazón, una herida que nunca deje que sanara, Lucy no volvió, cuando decidí ir a buscarla llego a mis oídos una noticia que me hizo caer en falso,

**"Hombre, nunca me imaginé que pasaría esto, primero nuestra reina Layla y ahora su hija Lucy, ese rey Jude no es para nada hombre si asesinó a su propia hija por despecho de la muerte de su esposa"**

**.**

Me helé por completo, mi visión se nubló… por primera vez lloré….tenía un nudo en la garganta, volví a aquel lugar, nuestro lugar…. Me senté en aquel árbol que nos vio convivir años, peleas y abrazos… besos y lágrimas, me dejé caer apoyando mi espalda en el aquel árbol grande y viejo, solo me limité a sonreír de forma decidida, Lucy… tu me dijiste que volverías pronto no es así? Yo que tú volverás en cualquier momento sonriendo y riendo como siempre lo haces, te esperaré Lucy…. Por siempre… hasta que llegues…

.

El valiente y fuerte dragón esperó por siempre a que su amada princesa llegara, la doncella nunca llegó… pero a pesar de eso, su fiel dragón no se movió de ese lugar donde ahora crece un hermoso árbol, grande, fuerte y tan alto como si pudiera alcanzar el cielo,

Al fin ambos pudieron estar juntos nuevamente… o al menos eso es lo que se cree….

.

_Si miras atentamente a tu alrededor puedes ver algo,_

_Ese_ algo_ es hermoso y cálido,_

_No tiene forma, tampoco color,_

_Pero es inmenso,_

_Permanece siempre oculto pero puedes encontrarlo,_

_Es difícil pero puedes sin duda encontrarle,_

_Y cuando lo encuentres será algo maravilloso….._

* * *

Fin(?

* * *

.

Estaré reesubiendo alguna de mis historias, cambiandole cosas, ah y subiendo algunas que se me han ocurrido, nos vemos lectores~~


	2. Aviso

**_oh my glob... no esperaba ese tipo de reviews, o_o_**

**_Gabe Logan TitaniaSS Michie-san pues nunca pensé en continuarla pero ya que dos señoritas me lo piden *cara de puke a rainbows*_**

**_estaba pensando en continuarla pero hacer como un mundo paralelo donde estos dos se encuentren y algunas cositas mas_**

**_y que digo! lo continuare queridos lectores, promesa de otoko como kurogane_**

**_empezaré a hacer el capitulo 2, gracias por su inspiración ~~_**

**_atte kuroganenorevis_**


	3. C2 primer encuentro

_**Aquí esta en inicio de la historia que tanto esperaban ladys~~ aqui sin mas dejando este capitulo**_

_**aclaracion: es un universo alterno con personalidad inventadas no son apegadas a la serie.**_

* * *

Fairy Tail y sus personajes son propiedad de Hiro Mashima-sensei

* * *

My Princess

Capítulo 2

.

Los únicos ruidos dentro de la amplia y silenciosa habitación era el de páginas cambiándose de un gastado cuaderno muy antiguo y el leve sonido de unos pies moviéndose para no quedarse dormidos, y un leve gruñido de la chica que leía cosas casi olvidadas.

.

Desordené los cuadernos buscando uno en específico, era uno forrado de cuero rojizo algo desgastado por el tiempo, lo hojeé lentamente hasta que arrugue mis cejas observando con detalle unas hojas escritas hacía tiempo, era algo que encontré cuando era una niña estúpida que pensaba cosas diferentes, giré mi vista hacía un reloj antiguo en la pared y vi que ya era hora de ir al instituto.

.

- **Los cuentos de hadas no existen…** - cerré con brusquedad aquel libro antiguo y me dirigí hacia la puerta observando atentamente todo a mi paso- Me voy…- era tonto decir eso cada vez que iba, era la única persona que vivía en esa enorme y desolada casa.

.

Mi paso era lento, apenas se oían mis pisadas en el cemento, no me importaba llegar tarde y mucho menos que me echaran del salón por eso, vivo sola desde los cinco años, nunca dependí de ninguna persona, perdí a mis padres demasiado pronto, vivían era una pequeña muy llorona, dulce y mas buen humor, solía llevar el cabello bien peinado, era largo y lacio, ahora está algo corto y disparejo

.

Me senté en mi asiento como todas las mañanas de mi existencia, no había nada raro, nada pasaba, era tan monótono que la gente pensaría que éramos una especie de lacayos que no hacía más que obedecer a nuestro amo, tal vez era mejor así.

.

Ordenando mis cuadernos para la primera clase, se escabulló entre las cosas una vieja foto donde estaba una señora, un señor y una pequeña que parecía ser feliz, y lo era, por dios que era feliz, me empezaron a arder los ojos como siempre, pero como siempre las retenía y me iba a tomar algo de aire a los pasillos a pasos grandes.

.

Iba demasiado concentrada en no botar lagrimas fugaces, que solo sentí el golpe al caerme al frió suelo, alcé mi vista y si, como lo pensé, había chocado con un chico que se sobaba la cabeza y lanzaba maldiciones en un tono inaudible, le lancé una feroz mirada desafiante y por mero impulso alcé mi puño y se lo planté en la boca de su estómago, chocó con la pared de un salón, no pasaron segundos cuando alrededor habían personas cuchicheando "**¿Esa no es Heartfillia Akuma peleando otra vez? Mis condolencias a su víctima**" Akuma mi trasero! No era mi nombre, joder que no.

.

El chico se incorporó casi como si nada al mismo tiempo que se sacudía su uniforme, tenía el cabello ¿rosado? Algo despeinado, dirigió su vista hacia mí, examinándome de pies a cabeza con sus ojos verde oscuro, me dio vergüenza, sobretodo porque el maldito desgraciado no paraba de mirarme descaradamente en frente de todos!, por suerte no me dijo nada.

.

Huí de allí como una vil cobarde, los comentarios de los estudiantes me eran indiferentes pero esta vez no los pude ignorar, me saltaría clases eso era seguro, inhalé aire lentamente y casi me atoro cuando la voz de un chico habló.

.

-**Creo que esto es tuyo** - ¿M-me había seguido?, estaba estirando su mano, ¡oh claro!, era mi guante sin dedos de cuero, se soltó cuando lo golpeé, lo iba a recibir pero corrió su mano- **Me llamo Natsu Dragneel, un gusto Akuma** – le arrebaté mi guante y lo abofeteé ¿¡ Como se atrevía?!.

- **¡No me llamo Akuma maldito galán de tercera!** – le grité a todo pulmón con el ceño fruncido, él se limitó a sonreír de lado y lanzar una estrepitosa risa, ¡como me ponía de nervios este tipo!

- **Sólo pensé que ese era, todos te llamaron así, entonces…** - se acercó jodidamente cerca y apartó el cabello que me tapaba el rostro y lo colocó detrás de mi oreja- **… ¿Cómo te llamas?**

Tragué saliva algo nerviosa, pero no porque estuviera tan jodidamente cerca, era porque me sonreía son algo que hacía años que olvidé… ternura… - **Lucy Heartfillia…**- le respondí con dificultad.

.

En ese momento sentí que era algo frágil que en cualquier momento me rompería, luchaba para que mi cuerpo no empezara a temblar, empecé a recordar sombras que creía que ya olvidé en algún lugar, Sentí que lo conocía de mucho tiempo antes ¿Por qué tuvo que aparecer este chico?, en mi cabeza resonaban las preguntas, solo me dirigió una sonrisa muy cálida haciendo sonriendo, por alguna razón su presencia no me desagradaba, me era sumamente familiar ¿lo habré conocido de algún lado?


	4. C3 desahogarse

**_Meeennnn! Aqui denuevo! gracias por sus hermosos reviews *puke a rainbows* lo siento si tarde, tenia tarea del colegio ya saben, asi que aqui les traigo su capitulo en un hermoso dia viernes!(?_**

TitaniaSS: **por supuesto que sigue titania-san! espero que sigas esta historia y gracias por robarte su tiempo al leer esto (?**

rohor: **thank you meeeen~~**

PatashifyDragneel: **por que que? o_o si te refieres a la perso. de lucy ,queria reflejar cierta realidad, en esta sociedad se molesta al que es diferente asi que pense why not? jajaja gracias por leer, espero que sigas la historia :DD**

Ana Dragneel: **Oh si el final fue triston****_, _****descuida lady ya lo actualize! y gracias por leer**

**.**

**nota: akuma es demonio en japones(?**

* * *

Fairy Tail es de Hiro Mashima junto con sus awesomes personajes(?

* * *

My Princess

Capítulo 3

.

(...) Me desperté algo confusa al recordar lo de hace unas semana, me perseguía en cada rincón del instituto, ese sujeto me empezaba a irritar, no me molestaba su presencia en particular, pero… ¿¡Porque rayos les sonreía a sus estúpidas fans!?.

.

Oh si, ese galán te tercera, Natsu Dragneel, tenía su propio club de fans, me daba escalofríos pensar que en ese grupo habían hombres,

Me tapé el rostro con las sábanas, era temprano…supongo,

.

Dejé de pensar por unos momentos mientras el tiempo fluía rápidamente, me levanté y me vestí lentamente, se me ocurrió mirar la hora, oh no… ¡Cinco minutos para llegar!, tenía a primera hora con la profesora Acuarius, educación Física en la piscina, porque hoy era viernes, sí! Era viernes no?,

.

Corrí rápidamente tropezando con personas, saltando cosas, apenas llegué a la puerta y me desvestí en el camino, metiendo todo en mi bolso,

¿Tendría que darme vergüenza? Para nada,

.

La profesora me miró con una cara de "Has llegado tarde" o al menos eso creí cuando empezó a hablar…

-**Pues menuda rapidez Heartfillia…**-

Oh no, uno de sus discursos, me paré recta mirándola fijo,

-**Solo que hoy no es nuestra clase** – soltó una sonora carcajada junto con la clase que se encontraba a sus espaldas, la clase contigua a la mía,

Sentí que algo se anudó en mi garganta, queriendo salir hacia afuera en sonido de sollozos, algo tibio se deslizó por mi mejillas, quien hubiera dicho que yo la "_Akuma_" lloraría,

.

Corrí lo que mis piernas pudieron como una vil cobarde, ¿desde cuándo soy así? "_Cuando llego el Salamander_" fue la respuesta que dió algo dentro de mí,

Ese día no asistí a clases, sentía que algo se rompía dentro de mí, me envolví con una manta abrazando a lo único "adorable" que tenía, un peluche en forma de conejo algo desgastado por los años, no me di cuenta como el tiempo pasó y me quedé en una oscuridad completa, sumida en mis vanos intentos por retener mi llanto, ni un solo ruido,

.

Hasta que oí claramente como se abrió la ventana de mi habitación, dirigí mi mirada algo confusa buscando algo, pero mi sorpresa fue enorme al toparme con los dueños de aquellos ojos verde oscuro,

.

-**N-Natsu…** -eso fue lo único que logré sacar de mis labios algo temblorosos por el frío de la obscura noche, observé cómo se abría paso entre las pesadas cortinas y se sentó suavemente al lado mío dirigiendo su penetrante mirada sobre mí,

-**Una foto te duraría mas imbécil…** -le dije como si nada, sonrió de lado mostrando unos colmillos, era estúpidamente sexy, no me dio tiempo de reaccionar cuando pasó su brazo por detrás de mi hombro y me jaló hacia él,

.

-**A cualquiera le pudo haber pasado…**- hizo una larga pausa, el ambiente no era bonito, para nada- **Yo no me reí de ti sabes, solo son una tropa de tontos, tu solo sigue siendo como siempre, princesa - **Su presencia por alguna razón era familiar y cálida,

Me lancé literalmente sobre su pecho aferrándome a su camisa, lloraba como una niña pequeña extraviada, esa noche me desahogué como nunca,

.

_Me di cuenta de un par de cosas…_

_Este Natsu no es tan malo como pensé…_

_Las apariencias a veces te engañan Salamander… _

* * *

**.**

**.**

**nota: GOMENASAI SI FUE DEMASIADO CORTO D; la proxima sera pronto nos vemos~**


	5. C4 Celos

_**Gracias por sus reviews! les agradezco tomarse el tiempo al leer esta historia, llevo escrito hasta 3 capitulos a la vez jejeje (inspiración(?)) enrealidad no pensaba subir este capitulo, me enteré de algo triste, mi mejor amiga casi onechan se irá de la cuidad , pero decidí subirla de todas formas asi que he aqui el capitulo!**_

Ana Dragneel: **nunca antes me habia dicho eso D: me ha llegado al corazon *Q* gracias por leer mi historia! y claro que seguira Ana-san! te dejo picada mi historia verdad?ewe**

Gabe Logan: **algo asi como reercarnaciones, fue una idea como para seguir el fic -w-U jejeje**

Andy Dragneel: **claro que seguire escribiendolo! falta muuuuucho de la historia! y cuando digo muuuuucho me refiero a algo tan largo como one piece oknotanto XD**

Rosii**: oh claro la fluidez, es que tanto parrafo junto me dificultaba la vista (uso anteojos(?)) y asi es mas awesome? jajaja gracias por leerla! este es el primer fic que le veo futuro largo ajajajaja**

**.**

* * *

Fairy Tail y sus personajes son de Hiro Mashima

* * *

My Princess

Capítulo 4

.

(…) Era un día completamente soleado, hacía demasiado calor para esta época del año, Sombra ¿Por qué cojones no estás en ningún lado?, Busqué inútilmente hasta que un foco me iluminó, claro como fui tan tonta, la azotea,

.

Abrí mi croquera de dibujo dispuesta a terminar el dibujo que comencé anoche sin poder dormir, trazaba con lentitud un dibujo sencillo, líneas que parecían todas conectadas, oh si la inspiración me acompañaba,

.

- **¡oh! No te está quedando mal eh**- su estúpida sonrisa y su risita que me exasperaba, casi a la velocidad de la luz cerré el dibujo colocándolo debajo de mi blusa,

Me miró incrédulo, ese maldito!... su presencia no me desagradaba pero porque tenía que perseguirme a todos lados, y por todos lados me refiero a TODOS los lados,

¿Te está acosando? SÍ! Me persigue hasta dentro del baño de chicas, aun recuerdo a las chicas gritando estrepitosamente "**Pervertido**!", pero claro no faltaron los gritos "**¿Quieres que te enseñe algo bueno?**" ,

No sé si es demasiado inocente o lo hacía apropósito al responder "**¿Algo bueno? Claro!**"

.

**Hace unos días...**

.

Me lo llevé arrastrando de su camisa semi abierta y lo estampé contra la dura corteza del árbol más grande del instituto,

-** ¿¡Acaso eres tonto?! Pervertido!** –lo empecé a golpear en su pecho con mucha rabia -**¡Eres el amigo más estúpido que he conocido!**

Las palabras fluían solas en un impulso de rabia, no me daba cuenta de lo que decía, ¿Acaso le dije amigo?,

.

Sentí cuando me tomó por ambas muñecas sin tener la intención de soltarme y cambió de posiciones, aplastándome contra el árbol, sus ojos no dejaban de verme con una risa burlona, Cualquiera en mi lugar hubiera estado sonrojada y balbuceando cosas sin sentidos,

Pero yo era diferente, su mirada se sentía como si quisiera intimidarme, no me inmuté ni moví, solo le miraba con la rabia que sentía en ese momento,

.

-**¿Acaso estás… celosa?** – no medí la ira que me invadió al escuchar eso, él era un tonto!

-**¿¡Celosa!? ¡Tú eres el bastardo que entra al baño de chicas descaradamente!** -

-**Deja de gritar, además ¿esta no es la actitud de alguien celosa?** –lo dijo lentamente, lo hacía apropósito!, le saqué la lengua un tanto infantil, el soltó una ligera carcajada sonriendo de lado,

Me apretó contra su pecho en un cálido abrazo, no sé porqué pero le correspondí el abrazo escondiendo mi cabeza en su pecho sin querer mirarlo, él solo se río,

-**Lo siento… no quería que te enfadaras**- solo me hundí más en su pecho- **Hey! No te escondas!** – alzó mi rostro con ambas manos, yo tenía el ceño fruncido sonrojada, por primera vez estaba así,

- **Que miras eh?**- me besó la frente ¿p-porqué me torturaba así?,

- **Que te ves adorable sonrojada** –esta vez me besó la mejilla, no podía descifrar que se ocultaba tras su mirada, la sangre se acumulaba involuntariamente en mis mejillas al sentirlo dirigirse a mis labios,

¿Este sería mi primer beso? ¡NO! ¿¡con este chiflado?!, no me quería separar de él, no me incomodaba, era una sensación cálida, Así que desvié mi rostro color tomate en su pecho cerrando con fuerza los ojos, mientras recibía una carcajada por parte de él,

.

**En el presente...**

**.**

Ahhh! Este sujeto me desesperaba pero a la vez no me desagradaba,

-**¡Oh vamos Lucy! Déjame ver tu dibujo! Te está quedando bien!** –

- **SI ya lo viste… ¿¡Para que lo quieres ves otra vez!?**- hizo pucheros como un niño pequeño mientras me abrazaba por detrás mirando mi croquera, definitivamente no se movería así que solté un suspiro y seguí dibujando, intentando ignorarlo,

.

**_Era un dragón y una princesa… _**

**_Por más tonto que fuera… _**

**_Quería seguir trazando las líneas de esta incierta relación… _**

**_._**

**_._**


	6. C5 beso

**_Aqui Usami! les traigo su capitulo en un día viernes, gracias a todos los que han apoyado mi historia, les agradezco! hace tiempo que no usaba face pero cree uno donde dare informes de mis proyectos para fuuturos fanfics y este!~_**

**_ usamikurogane?ref=tn_tnmn Misaki Takahashi (Rol Knight)_**

**_Alex Darklight:_**claro algo asi jajaja se entiende un poco? la cosa es dejar picados a los lectores para que sigan leyendo okno XD esque a veces mi imaginacion e inspiracion no dan para mucho pero buenoooo intentare alargarlos! y gracias por tu historia meeen

_**Gabe Logan:**_anda la osa enserio quedo genial?:OO gracias por tu lectura!

_**yaissa-chan:**_gracias !:DD la personalidad "encantadora" de natsu no tuve que pensarla solo recorde a alguien y fue "oh ! lo pondre en mi fic(?" gracias por leeerr~~

_**Andy**_** Dragneel:~** quizas exagere con eso XD pero espero que dure! tengo muchas ideas para este fic pero a veces el tiempo de falta para sentarme a escribirlas y luego se me olvidan y waaa pero seguira como one piece jajaja gracias por leer nuevamente!~~

_**Apartir de este capitulo las cosas seran mas romanticas? no me gusta aveces escrbir esas cosas, he leido algunos ff de varias series donde las parejitas son tan cariñosas que llegan a ser empalagosas *escalofrio* asi que no sera cursi para nada~~**_

_**.**_

* * *

Fairy Tail y sus personajes son de Hiro Mashima~

* * *

My Princess

Capítulo 5

.

.

(…) La curiosidad mató gato, el tipo que inventó ese dicho tenía razón,

Apretaba con fuerza mis puños golpeando con toda la furia que sentía todo lo que se encontraba a mi paso, ¿¡Como pudo hacerme eso!?,

Se besó con una chica de mi misma clase…

Es cierto, por un leve momento lo olvidé… nosotros no éramos nada, Quizás amigos que apenas nos conocíamos, somos completos extraños sin ninguna conexión, sin embargo ¿Por qué me dolía tanto?,

Apareció justo delante de mí, en su mirada había… ¿Lástima? ¿Arrepentimiento? JA!,

.

- **Lucy…** -

-**¿Porqué maldito mujeriego de tercera? Porque rayos…** -alcé mi puño con furia hacia la ventana de un salón, por supuesto que la rompí, mi mano estaba sangrando, pero no me importaba para nada- **¿¡Porque rayos me duele tanto?! ¡No somos nada! ¿¡Me puedes decir porq….** –

Mi voz se quebró, dejé escapar las lágrimas libremente sin importarme que me estuviera observando, lo miré desafiante, el dejó escapar un ¿gruñido? Como si me importara que fue eso!

.

-**Si me dejas hablar, te pued**-

-**¡No quiero hablar de nada! ¡Vete de mi vista maldición!**-

Con una gran velocidad me apegó al mismo árbol de aquella vez, tapándome mi boca con sus manos, intenté hablar pero no pude, pataleaba y me agitaba pero no pude liberarme de su agarre,

-**Ella me besó, yo no fui**- La más típica excusa ¿Acaso creía que era una tonta ingenua?- **Parece una excusa barata pero es la verdad ¿me crees capaz de hacerte daño? Desde que te vi sentí que debía acercarme, me parecías tan familiar, como si te hubiera visto de otro lugar, sí, te había visto en una vieja pintura que fue de mi abuelo, le pregunté y dijo que quizás tú eras su reencarnación**-

.

Si claro y el mundo está rodeado de hadas!, apartó su mano lentamente para dejarme hablar,

- **Los cuentos de hadas no existen y que te quede claro galán de tercera! Además que serías tú? ¿Él príncipe? No creo en esas niñerías, no creo en eso, Lo único que resuena en mi mente que tengo claramente es que… es… ¡Es que me he enamorado de ti maldito Salamander!**-

.

El aire me faltó, no sabía que había dicho, me miró sonrojando dudando de que iría a hacer, No creía en la princesa y el príncipe, desde pequeña me pregunté por qué la princesa no se podía quedar con el dragón?, Estaba tan absorta en mis pensamientos que no me di cuenta cuando me tomó por la cintura,

Y tampoco me di cuenta cuando él presionó sus labios sobre los míos,

.

¡A la basura el orgullo! ¡Yo si quería a ese tonto!, Lo rodeé por el cuello con mis brazos, él abrió sus ojos desmesuradamente mientras yo cerraba con fuerza mis ojos sonrojada, ¿Era posible que la "Asura" estuviera en ese instante como un tomate?¿o incluso peor?,

Lo que fue un impulso y un torpe beso se transformó en una fiera batalla entre nuestras lenguas combatientes, ¿Kami-sama hacía calor o era mi mente pervertida?,

.

Me apegó contra el árbol algo brusco sin parar de besarme, me faltaba aire pero ¿Acaso importaba? ¿Mi orgullo? "_Lucy has cambiado…_", Si tan solo respirar no fuera algo tan importante hubiéramos seguido así por horas…

.

Levanté el rostro sin importarme mucho si me odiaba después de eso, en algún rincón de mi cabeza se encontraba el temor, se apoderaba de mi silenciosamente, ¿Y si él dejaba de hablarme? ¿Si me odiara? No…

Chocó su frente con la mía, y me besó la frente en n gesto de ternura, era cálido… Quizás estaba sonrojada, pero eso no me impidió abrazarme a su torso sin tener la menor intención de soltarlo,

.

El resto del día estuve abrazándolo por detrás, era irónico… ahora yo era la acosadora,

.

Me atreví a infiltrarme en su clase, La mirada de sus compañeras asechándome y como no molestaba el profesor me dejó quedarme…

.

Sin querer, sin imaginarme, nuevos sentimientos se apoderaban de mí, silenciosamente… silenciosamente… llenándome de un raro bienestar que hasta ahora desconocía pero que aquel "_dragón_" me hizo sentir….

.

**_Tal vez…_**

**_Solo tal vez…_**

**_Luche por su cariño… _**

**_._**

**_._**

**_._**

**_._**

* * *

nota: (? gome si es corto pero esque queria ver anime~~


	7. C6 accidente

_**gracias por los que han seguido esta historia! estaba pensando en hacer una adaptacion parodia como sea(? de un dorama que me gusto mucho "boys before flowers" pero version fairy tail ~~ hohoho pero aun no tengo claro quien sera quien, u_uU se aceptan criticas(? :DD bien! espero que disfruten este capitulo~~ **_

* * *

FAIRY TAIL Y SUS PERSONAJES SON DE HIRO MASHIMA

* * *

My Princess

Capítulo 6

.

(…) Me movía inquieta entre las sábanas, alcé la vista perezosamente hacia el reloj de la pared, ¿¡Tan tarde!?

A velocidad casi inhumana me vestí a medias, el uniforme estaba muy desordenado, casi me ahogué al momento de desayunar y oh joder…

.

Mi celular sonando ¿McGarden? ¿Ahora qué hice?, Casi lo olvidaba…

Últimamente una amiga de Natsu había intentado ser mi "amiga" no me caía mal, para nada… pero definitivamente no estaba preparada para usar el término "amigos",

.

Después de contestarle, Salí apresuradamente para alcanzar el tren B, si la suerte me acompaña lo alcanzaría … ¡A quién engaño! Llegaré tarde,

El reloj me dio una buen susto, buena jugada maldito reloj atrasado!, llegué a buena hora así que caminé despacio entre los estudiantes del instituto,

.

Divisé a lo lejos al "_Salamander_" golpeando aquel árbol con fuerza, ¿Con rabia quizá?, mientras sus amigos intentaban calmarlo, No era que me importara… ni que me preocupara lo que le ocurriera a él pero… ¡Da igual! Quiero saber que ocurre!. Corrí con una sonrisa en mi rosto, últimamente se me había pegado la estúpida sonrisa de Natsu, mientras me acercaba todos me miraban sorprendidos,

.

-**¿Qué tanto miran cabrones?** –alcé una ceja mientras un Natsu lleno de lagrimas me miraba y examinaba con la vista, algo dentro de mí se encogía,

De pronto una avalancha de gente, literalmente, se abalanzó sobre mí, ¿¡Porque hacían eso!?

- **¡Me ahogan maldición!** –era en vano luchar contra tanta gente, bien quizás no era tan molesto, excepto cuando caí de espaldas al suelo, - **¿P-porqué hacen esto?...**

.

De un momento a otro Natsu se puso a ahuyentar a todos, incluso a perseguirlos con molestia, me reí un poco, era un idiota…., se lanzó al piso mientras unos mechones le cubrían el rostro ¿Porqué seguía llorando joder?,

Me acerqué a él y me agaché a su altura, ¿Y que habrá pasado ahora?, tomé su rostro entre mis manos y le limpié las lágrimas que quedaban, lo miré con algo de molestia,

.

-**Levy dijo que…** -

-**¿Qué?** –silencio… acaso no me diría? -¡Natsu!

-** ¡Que el tren B había tenido un accidente maldición!** – eso era? Era un idiota! Oh… supuestamente yo tomé ese tren pero Levy-chan me llamó y no alcancé... ¿Se preocupó por mi?, Me rodeó con sus brazos y escondió su cabeza en mi hombro,

- **Tanto escándalo por eso? Simplemente tomé el A1 porque me retrasé… realmente eres un id**-

-** ¡Tú eres la idiota!** –pero de que me estaba hablando! Lo golpearía un día de estos si me seguía gritando- **¿¡No puedes entender que me importas mucho!?...**

.

Abrí mis ojos desmesuradamente, yo… ¿le importaba?, la sangre comenzó a subirse a mis mejillas, fruncí el ceño sonrojada y lo miré,

.

Me encontré con sus ojos verde oscuro mirándome fijamente, se acercaba lentamente… esto me… esto me torturaba!, Presionó sus labios sobre los míos apenas rozándolos, sentí sus manos rodeando mi cintura apegándome a su cuerpo, Moví mi cabeza hacia adelante para besarlo, enredó sus manos en mi cabello, mordió mi labio algo brusco introduciendo su lengua, esto se subía de tono pero no me molestó "luchar" con él,

Nos separamos por falta de aire, me dio un beso corto y me levantó por la cintura, si comparara mi rostro en ese momento con algo… sería definitivamente con un tomate,

.

El resto del día pasó tranquilo como siempre, supongo que eran tan cabeza hueca que olvidó lo ocurrido en la mañana…

.

Apenas salí de clases corriendo choqué con Natsu, me tomó por la cintura para que no me cayera pero al darme cuenta lo empujé bruscamente, él solo se río,

- **¿Te acompaño?** –

- **Puedo cuidarme sola** –le dije de forma cortante, aún mantenía algo me mi antiguo carácter,

- **Oh vamos! So**- fue interrumpido por mi celular,

,

¿Quién llamaba? Miré atentamente cada cifra del número desconocido, era Loke ¿Cómo consiguió mi número? Miré a Natsu sacándole la lengua y salí corriendo, mi intención era zafarme de él pero no pude ya que me tomó fuertemente de mi mano, me sonrojé y seguí caminando mientras intentaba ignorarlo,

-**Puedes soltarme ya? Aquí es! Sana y salva hasta nunca!** –abrí rápidamente la puerta para soltar un suspiro, por fin me había librado del "dragón" o al menos eso creía…

.

Me senté en las escaleras cansada, mirando perdida hacia algún punto, sumida en mis propios pensamientos hasta cuando sentí alguien soplando en mi oreja,

Me caí hacia adelante y volteé mi rostro para observar a un Natsu retorciéndose de la risa en la escalera, ¡Idiota!, me lancé sobre él intentando golpearlo, nos pusimos a pelear hasta que se me ocurrió correr a mi habitación y cerrar la puerta,

.

Ahora la paz…

- **Es divertido reírme de tus caras Luce** –será imbécil!

- **Deja de perseguirme acosador**! –

.

Solo se rió, no me respondió y se sentó a mi lado sin hablar una sola palabra, daba igual si él se quedaba a dormir, después de todo era viernes, me apoyé en su hombro algo sonrojada cerrando los ojos con fuerza, él también apoyo su cabeza contra la mía pasando un brazo por mi cintura, no sé si lo que estaba pasando era correcto, pero solo quería dormir.

.

.

.

.

* * *

**¿quien sera loke en la vida de lucy? o_o los dejo con la duda :Trollface: XDD**


	8. C7 pelea y reconciliación

_**Aqui con un nuevo capitulo!, gracias por todas sus lecturas y reviews, lo siento por la demora pero la escuela D:! así que lo terminé de escribir y lo subi, no pensaba responder reviews pero respondere 2 :3**_

_**.**_

Natsuko :_** claro que Natsu sentirá celos y muchos~~ :DD gracias por leer y tu review!**_

Tori: **Malo? me dijiste malo? ;w; soy mujer apesar de mi sobrenombre ... en este capítulo sabras quien es Loke (? debo decir que tu review me hizo algo de gracia jajaja rara y divertida para narrar cosas ? o_o nunca me lo habian dicho antes pero gracias XD te respondere algunas de tus dudas, no es que lucy sea un akuma, se peleaba mucho con la gente y debido a su caracter los alumnos del instituto la apodaron asi "demonio", jajaja la abalancha sofocadora la lleva(?, XD los akumas se mueren con los exorcistas de la orden oscura okno, seguire con gusto la historia, gracias por leer y tu review espero que sigas la historia!~**

**.**

* * *

Fairy Tail y sus personajes son de Hiro Mashima

* * *

My Princess

Capítulo 7

.

.

Algo me dolía dentro… caía al vacío… al abismo sin poder escapar,

Mi maldito orgullo me hirió al no dejarme contestarte simples palabras…

.

**_Hace unas horas_**

_._

- **Porque sólo me quieres como tu primer amigo en este lugar** – pero que… no claro no era eso! Solo lo escuché mal debe ser eso… - **¿Lo ves?**

Se dio vuelta y caminó como si nada,

- **Idiota**! –

-Cállate –lo dijo con algo de molestia ¿yo le era una molestia?, si no hubiera estado mi orgullo le hubiera dicho todo libremente,

.

**_Actualmente_**

.

No lo vi en todo el día, estaba huyendo… probablemente estaba enojado y no me atreví a mirarlo a la cara, era cobarde, pero daba igual,

.

Pasaron semanas sin hablarnos o vernos, lo extrañaba joder! Pero… De seguro está molesto… mejor no… Mi cabeza era un lío que no se podía desenredar fácilmente, pisaba lentamente intentando salir de esto hasta que no me di cuando logré llegar a mi casa,

.

Alcé un poco la vista para llenarme de inquietud y alegría, estaba ahí… en frente… de mí… Solo me lancé a sus brazos soltando lágrimas retenidas, no me importaba si me miraba sorprendido, me aferré a su camisa…

.

- **Y-yo … ** -apenas podía hablar mientras lloraba pero continué, no quería que se alejara por tanto tiempo nuevamente,

- Shh –

- **¡No me hagas c**-

Presionó sus labios contra los míos, los recordaba vagamente… cálido… se separó de inmediato, yo hice un puchero provocando que él se riera, Miré sonrojada la puerta y la abrí, me miro algo confundido,

- **Quieres pasar o te quedaras de guardia ¿Eh?** –

- **A-ah…** -

.

Lancé las cosas al piso y me lancé al sofá, hizo lo mismo y se sentó en el sofá pequeño que quedaba frente de mi observándome divertido,

Miraba todo de una forma curiosa, era raro, pero lo miré con molestia cuando posó su vista en una foto enmarcada,

.

-**¡No mires!** –me abalancé sobre el cuadro tapándolo entero,

- **No seas malvada y déjame mirar** –

- **¡Nunca idiota!** –me tomó por la cintura arrebatándome el cuadro, esa foto…

.

En la foto estaba yo a los 5 años junto con un chico casi de mi edad, un poco más grande,

.

- **¿Quién es el mocoso?** –me preguntó algo celoso

- **No te importa señor curioso** –

- **Mmm…** - gruñó y dejó la foto en el lugar que se encontraba antes, solté una risa algo estrepitosa y lo miré divertido, no tenía la necesidad de mentirle a Natsu, sería sincera,

.

- **Mi amigo de la infancia…**-

- **Ah…** -

.

-**Mi primer amor** –había que ser sincera pero no tanto! Se me había escapado sin querer,

- **Tienes esa foto guardada con cautela porque aún te gusta ¿me equivoco?** –me miró fijamente mientras meditaba las palabras para responderle, ocultó su mirada en su cabello algo ¿decepcionado?, era un tonto este tipo!,

-** Si eso es, Loke me gustaba y qué?, te vas a poner a llorar como un maldito afeminado gay y lanzarte a un pozo?** – rió un poco con lo último- **¡Eso fue hace mucho tiempo! Ahora me gustas tú** –dije apuntándolo con un dedo – **Y que te quede claro cerebro derretido!**

**.**

Me miró divertido mientras me tomaba por la cintura y me jalaba para abrazarme, cerré los ojos y me aferré un poco a su camisa,

.

**Si algún día me olvida...**

**Haré que me recuerde...**

**Si se llega apartar de mí...**

**Lo encerraré y lo arrastraré hacía mí...**

**Porque yo...**

**Llegué a enamorarme de él...**

.

.

.

* * *

**Adelanto del proximo capítulo ! (solo por hoy :yaoming:)**

**.**

**.**

-¿Quién eres tú?-

-L-luce... -

- No me llames tan familiarmente! Déjame sola extraño-

.

-Soy tu novio ... Loke-

.

- ¡ Aún si me olvidaste haré que me recuerdes! ¡Lucy!

.

.

* * *

_**los dejo con la duda nos vemos! :yaoming:**_


	9. C8 memoria

_**aqui con un nuevo capitulo! agradezco a los que estan siguiendo y leyendo esta historia :3 **_

Guest: **claro que no acabará como sus antepasados~ claro que antes de eso tendran problemas hasta el día del matrimonio jojojo ,descuida :3 da igual cuando comentes -w-)/ haru te respondera igual(?, la verdad esque no he tenido mucho que hacer e_eU XD asi que me puse a escribir este capitulo, gracias por seguir la historia :3!**

**.**

**queria avisarles que pronto subire un nuevo fanfic con tema gajeel x levy , no es mio es de mi querida amiga ryu kusanagi pero como ella no tiene cuenta me pidio que si lo podia subir, se llamara "En tan solo una semana", o_o a saber que se le habra ocurrido a nesan XD**

**.**

* * *

Fairy Tail y sus personajes son de hiro mashima

* * *

My Princess

Capítulo 8

.

**"no creo en el destino **

**ni en el amor a primera vista **

**pero quizás **

**quiero enamorarme de ti" jounjou romantica**

**.**

**Natsu pov**

Me levanté emocionado para ir al instituto, mientras caminaba sentí algo, algo que me inquietaba, pero no le di mayor importancia,

Lucy había vuelto a infiltrarse a mi clase como siempre, creo que todo estaba mejorando, El profesor le pregunto que si estaba bien, tenía una mirada perdida y respiraba con dificultad, Vi perfectamente cuando salió del salón y apenas dio unos pasos, y se tropezó cayendo,

Me dijeron que la llevara a enfermería para que la revisaran, ¿Acaso le pasó algo?, La enfermera me hizo devolverme a mi salón por lo que no la vi en todo el día, dijeron que un chico se la llevó a su casa para que descansara, ¿Quién habrá sido?,

Fui a su casa pero estaba cerrada, sabía que con lo despistada que era la ventana se le debía haber quedado abierta, así que decidí entrar por allí, Aún estaba dormida, se veía tranquila mientras abría con lentitud y dificultad sus ojos, solo me quedé en frente de ella sin apartar mi mirada,

.

**Lucy pov**

Me dolía la cabeza, ¿Porqué?, Observé el techo y recordé que aquel chico llamado Loke me trajo a mi casa, aparte de eso no recordaba nada mas, sentí un ruido a mi lado, ladeé la cabeza para encontrarme con un desconocido,

-**¿Quién rayos eres y que haces aquí?** –acaso este tipo entró por la ventana? ¿Acaso nunca oyó algo llamado puerta?,

- **Deja de bromas Luce** – se estaba riendo, ¿Luce?

- **Me llamo Lucy, y fuera de aquí extraño!** –le aventé una almohada, me miro con cara de desorientado,

-** Lucy… Soy Natsu! Que…** - al ver mi mueca de no entender se marchó por la ventana, ¿Había entrado por ahí?, no le di mucha importancia, solo me inquietaba el hecho de que quizás había olvidado a alguien como él,

.

**Natsu pov**

Me había olvidado, ella me olvidó… por primera vez de hace tiempo tenía ganas de llorar pero ¿Serviría de algo?, no lo creo,

Pasaron semanas, días… días en los que extrañaba su infiltración a mi salón, su ceño fruncido cuando se molestaba, su risa cuando me pasaba algo tonto, pero sus palabras que me dio aquel día después de que perdió la memoria me tranquilizaron y las repito dentro de mi cabeza cuando me desespero,

**_"Quizás te olvidé, pero no me alejaré de ti ¿Éramos amigos no?, entonces empecemos de nuevo_**"

.

El rumor de que ahora Lucy y Loke eran novios se infiltraba silenciosamente a través de todos los salones, no sabía si era verdad, le quise preguntar pero evadió la pregunta muy nerviosa y sonrojada, ¿Era verdad? Me rompía el corazón pero ella era feliz, sonreía mucho…

.

Esa tarde me castigaron junto con Lucy por hacer una pelea, nos impusieron como castigo ordenar los libros de la biblioteca ¡Menudo castigo joder! Eran miles de libros en desorden! Ella también parecía fastidiada, Recibí una llamada del exhibicionista de Gray pero decidí contestarle afuera del lugar,

- **Que pasa hielito?** –

- **Deja ese tono tan molesto ¿Es cierto que te castigaron con Lucy?** –

-** ¿¡Llamas para reírte o que!?** -

- **Me tienes harto de tu actitud tan deprimida, ¿Acaso no quieres recuperarla ¿O ya se te fue el amor?** –

- **Claro que no!** –

- **¡Entonces ve por ella y recupérala! **–

- **No necesitas decírmelo dos veces stripper!** –

Era verdad, yo aún la amaba y me importaba un demonio ese tal Loke!, corrí hacia adentro, estaba de espaldas intentando colocar un libro en una estantería alta, caminé hacia ella con pasos decididos y le ayudé,

-**Gracias** – se volteó hacia mí sonriéndome,

.

Sentido de la razón… ¡no lo necesito! , puse mis brazos a sus costados para no dejarle escapatoria, se veía nerviosa mientras intentaba salir, la tomé de la cintura firmemente y la besé ,no me importaba si ella aún no me recordaba, mordí suavemente sus labios haciendo que se le escapara un gemido, aproveché la oportunidad para introducir mi lengua y "batallar" con ella, ella me abrazó por el cuello aún sonrojada, ese sonrojo que solo yo había visto, nos separamos por falta de aire y le di pequeños besos por todo su cuello, hasta que la duda me invadió,

- **¿Por qué no te resistes?...** – su rostro me miró extremadamente sonrojado,

- **A … a-apesar de que no te conozco, y-yo te encuentro tan familiar, siento una calma, y** –

Le di un beso en la frente y le acomodé el cuello de la blusa riendo,

- _** Sigues siendo la de siempre princesa**_ –

- **Nat…su… ¡Natsu!** –

-** ¿Uh? ¿Pasa al** –

Se lanzó abrazándome por el cuello, casi nos caemos pero no me importó ¿Ella me recordó?,

-** ¡Idiota!** –Me digo llorando, solo le limpié sus lágrimas sonriendo - **¡Para la próxima no me dejes ir tan fácil o me molestaré contigo acosador!**

- **Terminemos con el castigo y vamos a casa ¿si?** – Asintió sonriéndome,

Nos demoramos bastante, incluso oscureció, pero estaba feliz,

.

La acompañé a su casa ya que era tarde, ella se fue tomada de mi brazo durante todo el trayecto, no me molestaba para nada, finalmente llegamos a su casa,

- **Nos vemos el Lunes Luce!** –le sonreí y me di media vuelta para irme a casa, tenía sueño, pero ella me jaló de mi bufanda casi ahorcándome,

-** Se te quedó algo…** -

- **¿Qué c**- me plantó un beso suave en los labios y corrió a su casa algo sonrojada, sonreí y me fui a mi casa, por fin la recuperé… y no la dejaré ir de nuevo...


	10. C9 tía

_**CIAOSSU! agradezco a todos los que siguen esta historia ;o; 31 reviews gshdshyahydsa gracias minna! debo decirles que para que termine esta historia le queda poco (lo se fue algo corto D:) pero seguire con la adaptacion al dorama boys over flowers, y uno que otro one-shot que se me ocurra :3 disculpas si los hize esperar por el capitulo pero tareas y pruebas x_x pero aqui esta!**_

_**Sakura Dragneel Heartfilia: **_gracias por leer! me vi el anime tambien pero lo adaptare al dorama :P - es mas facil(?

**Este capítulo es corto D: ya saben me faltó tiempo prometo actualizar pronto si la escuela me lo permite x**3**x**

* * *

My Princess

Capítulo 9

.

.

_Querido diario_

_Día 12_

_Han pasado varios días desde que estoy aquí encerrada, en un lugar llamado _

_¿¡A quien carajo le importa cómo se llama?!, ¿Por qué?,_

_Hace unas semanas se acabaron las clases, mi último año escolar, todo parecía estar bien pero mi "Tía" que ni siquiera conocía (o más o menos) _

_apareció para llevarme con ella y su horrible hija,_

_ quizás no me hubiera importado y la rabia que ahora estoy sintiendo no estaría, pero solo me molesta y duele _

_el hecho que Natsu no haya hecho nada para impedirme marcharme _

_¿Acaso no era él quien decía quererme?, solo me sonrió como siempre diciéndome "Que te vaya bien Lucy",_

_SI tan solo el apareciera a salvarme… ¡Lo golpearía hasta cansarme joder!,_

_ Realmente no se muy bien la hora exacta, el tiempo pasa lentamente desde que estoy aquí sola,_

_ no sé si vuelva a ver a Natsu, tampoco sé si saldré algún día de aquí, pero solo quiero verlo aunque sea unos segundos_

_._

_._

.

La tinta se corría junto con las lágrimas que derramé sobre ellas, De nada me servía llorar, así que resignada abracé una almohada recostándome sobre la cama, al mismo tiempo que cerraba lentamente los ojos, como si pudiera despertar y decir que todo fue una pesadilla,

.

Los minutos se marcaban con el sonido del relojero sobre un viejo mueble, todo era silencio, estaba sumida en mis pensamientos casi en blanco cuando se escuchó una puerta abrirse casi a la fuerza, mientras mi "tía" con su horrenda hija gritaban cosas a alguien, Como si me importase que alguien estuviera ahí, Me dejaría raptar con tal de salir de allí,

.

"**_¿¡Donde está Lucy?!_**"

"_**¡Ya dije que no está!**_"

.

¿Podrá ser? De ninguna manera, él está en Magnolia, o quien sabe donde preocupándose de sus estudios, o al menos eso creía, solo hasta el momento cuando se derrumbó la puerta en frente mío, respirando violentamente y con el cabello alborotado, estaba de pie, susurrando mi nombre, atrapándome entre sus brazos,

.

- **T-t..** –

- **¿T?** –me miró incrédulo.

- **¡Tonto!** –lo abracé por el cuello besándolo con desesperación, el correspondió de inmediato y me apartó suavemente para mirarme a los ojos,

- **No dejaré que te vayas de mi lado otra vez** –me jaló de mi mano hacia afuera, mientras corríamos dejando a tras a la mujer chillando, y a una confundida chica,

- **¿A dónde vamos?** –le pregunté, quizás era algo tonto pero no sabía hacia dónde íbamos,

- **¡Volveremos a casa Luce!** –

- **¿C-casa?** –el asintió sonriéndome, miré un poco más allá, ¿Una moto?, por un momento no sabía a qué casa nos dirigíamos, mi departamento fue vendido por mi tía, me apoyé en la ancha espalda de Natsu y cerré los ojos, solo quería que no se fuera,

.

Quien sabe cuánto tiempo dormí, ya que cuando desperté estaba en un sillón, miré a mi alrededor buscando algo familiar, y me giré lentamente para toparme a escasos centímetros de Natsu, su mirada era completamente sería, ni una pisca de broma, eso sí que asustaba,

.

- **Luce, no quiero que… mejor dicho** –hizo una pausa – **no dejaré que te vuelvas a separar de mí nunca más así que…**

Observé como buscaba algo en su chaqueta de cuero, algo pequeño y brillante, anillo…

.

Me lancé nuevamente sobre él aferrándome a su pecho sin querer soltarlo,

-**¿E-eso es un sí?** –me miró algo nervioso, asentí con la cabeza muy segura de ello,

.

**Nuevamente estaba con él, **

**cómodamente en la cama con él, **

**sonreí un poco y cerré los ojos, **

**mañana venía una larga y amena charla llena de preguntas, **

**era mejor descansar por ahora...**

**.**

**.**

**.**


	11. C10 hacia el mañana

**Chaos! agradezco a todos los que siguieron esta historia hasta el final, fue mi primer fic largo con 10 capitulos tambien agradezco sus hermosos reviews, aunque este ff termine tengo muchos ff en proceso, de diversas series no solo fairy tail, sino, ao no exorcist, -man bleach e incluso jounjou romantica asi que cuando los suba espero su apoyo :I!**

**Al iniciar este ff había una historia que inventé aqui la puse completa.**

**gracias a las personas que me dejaron un review :**

TitaniaSS, Michie-san, Gabe Logan, Tsuki Hinamori, Juvia , rohor, PatashifyDragneel, Ana Dragneel, Andy Dragneel, Rosii, Alex Darklight, yaissa-chan,Guest, Natsuko, Tori, guille, laura, Sakura Dragneel Heartfilia,

**Y a todos los que sin dejar review lo leyeron, arigatou gozaimasu!**

* * *

Fairy Tail y sus personajes son de Hiro Mashima

* * *

My Princess

Capítulo 10

.

.

.

_Oh la dulce ilusión del amor furtivo_

_Un sabor agridulce al ver como desaparece la fina doncella, _  
_Cierra el telón desapareciendo en una cortina de humo,_  
_Entre la neblina aparece una figura diferente,_  
_el ángel obscuro hace su aparición sonriendo ante el caballero_

**_- ¿sería una molestia pedirle que olvide a la doncella?_**

**_- No la olvidaré robó mi corazón_**

**_- Guarde el recuerdo de la fugitiva que la dama que se desvanece algún regresara esbozando su sonrisa descuidadamente_**

**_ - Cerraré los ojos hasta que vuelva -_**

_Los años pasan y el caballero sigue en su búsqueda,_

_El obscuro entre las sombras aparece siempre cargando su guadaña,_

**_- ¿Como podéis seguir en pie sin desfallecer?, Hay cosas irrecuperables_**

**_- No me importa, La recuperaré_**

**_- Oh joven incrédulo, nada es gratis y debes pagar su precio-_**

_El joven vagó en busca de lo que alguna vez perdió,_

_Al no encontrarlo volvió con el obscuro,_

**_- La encontré pero la perdí-_**

**_- ¿Si mañana la encontrases, la dejarías ir?_**

**_- Quiero permanecer a su lado_**

_La doncella reaparece entre la niebla, esbozando descuidadamente su sonrisa, esta vez para no desvanecerse nuevamente,_

**.**

**.**

Cuando desperté volteé la cabeza perezosamente hasta que mi vista se topó con la de Natsu, y solté un grito para luego darle una patada y lanzarlo hasta la pared. Cuando me calmé un poco lo ayudé a levantarse,

.

Aún no me acostumbraba al hecho de que me casaría con el "dragón", él se había ido a ayudar al trabajo de su padre adoptivo Igneel, así que busqué una hoja de carta en blanco y una lapicera de tinta y comencé a escribir,

.

**_"Querida madre_**

**_Últimamente no había escrito nada, me han pasado cosas muy alocadas sabes, también conocí a gente para nada fastidiosa, _**

**_pero de todas ellas hay una en particular que me agrada más, se llama Natsu, es muy impulsivo y no piensa detenidamente las cosas antes de actuar, incluso si hay consecuencias graves de por medio,_**

**_ Supongo que a estas alturas ya puedo decirlo sin vacilar, él me gusta, incluso me voy a casar con él, _**

**_Mi actitud a tenido un gran cambio, se lo debo a él, Creo que eso es todo, nos vemos_**

**_tu hija Lucy Heartfilia"_**

.

Creo que me quedé dormida por bastante tiempo ya que cuando abrí los ojos estaba en la cama cómodamente, cerré los ojos y me quede sumida en un dulce sueño, hacía mucho tiempo que no dormía tan plácidamente.

.

Los días rápidamente en el lapso de los preparativos, Sólo faltaban horas para la fiesta, debía prepararme adecuadamente para este tan importante día,

.

Así que con mucha prisa busqué un desgastado cuaderno y sin mucha delicadeza, arranqué una de sus hojas, y con un lápiz y comencé a escribir una carta,

.

**_"Nunca pensé estar en esta situación, Y mucho menos haberte conocido,_**

**_ Nunca creí en los Y vivieron felices por siempre y tampoco ahora, _**

**_El príncipe perfecto es como pedir que un perro hable, _**

**_Nunca antes estuve enamorada y ahora mucho menos, Pero aunque trate ocultarlo mi corazón sigue doliendo,_**

**_ ¿Si no te hubiera conocido estaría mejor? Siempre haces escándalos cuando quiero silencio, Desordenas mis cosas_**

**_ y a menudo no te importa lo que piense y haces lo que te da la gana,_**

**_ Pero si no estuvieras me sentiría sola y extrañaría tu sonrisa despreocupada, _**

**_también tu extraña manera de arreglar todos los problemas, Hey Natsu... Nunca cambies,_**

**_Lucy Heartfilia"_**

.

Sonaba a una carta de despedida pero no tenía tiempo para escribir otra,

Y salí disparada cerrando la antigua puerta detrás de mí,

Para ir hacia una nueva vida, Junto a maravillosas personas,

Ya no vacilaré al caminar y dejaré de ocultar lo que siento,

Sería honesta junto a mi dragón.-


End file.
